The River's Secret
by ShadowGirl996
Summary: One simple mistake changed their lives forever. It never should have happened. They tamed dragons and fought Drago Bludvist, but will Astrid and Ruffnut be able to overcome this challenge ? Or will this be the one thing that they just can't survive? WARNING: CONTAINS NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL CONTENT


**The Riverbank**

"Come on, Hiccup!" Astrid groaned. Her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, squawked in protest as her rider dismounted, making her towards the scrawny boy. He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. "I can't race with you today, Astrid. I'm really sorry, but I have to help my dad-" "Why not?!" She whined. "My dad needs my help around the village." He sighed. She squinted her eyes at him, unsure if she should believe him. "But Toothless would like it." Astrid pushed, knowing just how to push her boyfriend's buttons. "Yeah, but-" "Please, Hiccup?" That was the final straw, Astrid Hofferson never, EVER, begs. "I'm sorry Astrid. Tomorrow, I can race with you though-" "Whatever. I'll just go ask Ruff and Tuff." She huffed, climbing onto her dragon. She paused for a moment before sliding to the ground, jogging back to Hiccup and pulling her to him in a sweet and gentle kiss. He didn't respond for a moment, before leaning into the kiss. But it was over too soon. "I'll see you later, Hiccup." She called, remounting her impatient Nadder. "Bye, Astrid!" He called, a smile on his face.  
Astrid signaled for Stormfly to stop near the Twins' house, sprinting to their door. She banged a fist on the wooden door, praying to the Gods that they were home. Tuffnut answered, his usual leering smile on his face. "Hey, Astrid." He greeted. "Hey, is Ruff here?" She asked. "Yeah, just a sec, RUFFNUT!" He called. "WHAT?" Astrid heard the female twin reply. "ASTRID WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Tuffnut yelled. Ruffnut appeared moments later at the door. "Hey, Astrid!" She chirped. "You guys wanna go flying?" Astrid asked. "Nah, I gotta help Snotlout fix the roof at the Great Hall." Tuffnut sighed. "Sure! Let me just go get Barf and Belch." Ruffnut chirped. "But Belch is MY dragon!" Tuffnut whined. "Yeah, and Barf is MINE!" Ruffnut growled back at him. "You can't take my dragon!" Tuffnut argued. "I'm taking my dragon! It's not my fault that we have the same dragon, stupid!" "Yeah it is!" "YOU GUYS! You share a dragon! Tuff, can't you go without Belch for a day?" Tuffnut pouted. "He's my dragon too... fine." He huffed. "But how are you going to ride both dragons?" He asked. "Belch likes me more than you." His sister laughed. "Does not!" "Does too!" "Ruff, can we just GO?" "Yeah, Astrid." With that the two female Vikings made their way to sky, their dragons enjoying the freedom of flying as much as they did.  
"Wanna race, Ruff?" Astrid called to her female best friend. "Sure!" Was the reply. "Let's go! To the forest!" Astrid yelled, shooting ahead of the other rider. "Hey! Not fair!" She heard the other girl whine behind her.

They flew over the lush woods, into a side of the forest they hadn't seen before. "Hey, Ruff? Lets stop for a bit! Let our dragons rest!" Astrid called, her body sore from an entire day of riding. They landed in a clearing, one they remembered from their childhood, where a stream flowed through. The dragons rushed to the stream, plunging their snouts into the water. The two girls lounged on the grass, resting. Within moments they were peacefully asleep.  
Ruffnut moaned, shifting against her soft grassy bed. Noticing the difference in the atmosphere, she sat up, looking around the dark meadow. Their dragons. They were gone. She shook her friend's shoulder. "Astrid! Astrid, wake up!" She called into the girl's ear. "No! I'm tired! Stormfly! Stormfly...Oh Gods, where are our dragons?!" Astrid yelled, bolting from her dreaming state. "I don't know! I don't even know where we are!" Ruffnut huffed. "We're Vikings, we'll be fine!" Astrid reassured herself. "Well, 'Mrs. I'm So Sure of Myself', what do we do now?" Ruffnut asked sarcastically. Astrid rolled her eyes. "We look for our dragons." She sighed. They stood, calling for their dragons. "Stormfly!" Astrid shouted, after imitating a Nadder call. "Barf! Belch!" Ruffnut called. Neither of the dragons appeared, too far out of earshot. "Well, now what?" Ruff asked. "We split up, search the forest." Astrid instructed, making her way deeper into the woods.  
Astrid shoved a branch out of her way, wishing for her knife or her axe, the weapons that she just HAD to have left at home. Just as she ducked under a fallen tree she heard a scream. Ruffnut. "Ruffnut!" She called, sprinting towards the source of the sound. She could hear voices, unfamiliar voices. And Ruffnut, crying. She had NEVER seen Ruffnut Thorston cry. Never. "Ruffnut!" She screamed, praying to the Gods for a reply. Nothing. She broke into a small clearing, on the riverbank. There was Ruffnut, surrounded by a group of men. They had partially ripped her tunic away, binding her wrists behind her back. Her legging and boots were missing, leaving her completely exposed to the men. They had forced a gag into her mouth, muffling her cries for help. Astrid charged at one of the men, only to be grabbed by the waist by another. She was forced onto the dirt, her shirt cut and removed, her wrists tied behind her back. "Ruff!" She whimpered. Her friend looked at her with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry, we never should have split up." She sobbed, struggling as the men remove her leggings and hitched her skirt up higher. She felt them groping her breasts, pulling on her hair, touching her. Touching her where she had never wanted to be touched. One of the men untied his pants, grinning at Ruffnut with stained and chipped teeth before forcing himself into her. Astrid was in no better condition, one of the men forcing himself on her while another ran his clammy hands over her skin, leaving a burning trail in their wake. They cut her with their knifes, etching words into her flesh. Her blood flowed into the river, swirling in elegant patterns. She looked down at her left thigh, where on of the strange men was carving into her skin.

_Whore._

Upon gazing at Ruffnut with pained eyes, she discovered they had done the same to her, in the same spot.

_Slut._

On her right thigh.

_Weak._

On her left ankle.

Astrid became limp, unable to fight anymore, her body sore and exhausted. Movement only added to the pain.  
"ROAR!" A dragon's roar echoed throughout the forest. Astrid's heart sped up.  
A Night Fury. She felt a small spark of relief and happiness ignite within her upon hearing the familiar whistling.  
_Hiccup._  
He was coming for them.  
Another dragon's roar echoed throughout the forest.  
Another cry she knew by heart.  
_Stormfly._  
Astrid whistled lowly, hardly above a whisper, praying that they would hear her. Her voice was hoarse. "Help." She choked out, hardly a whisper. "Help!" She cried again, this time louder. "Help!" She sobbed, a man raising a hand, the blow slamming against her left cheek. Her face stung, a large handprint painted on the skin. The roars grew louder.  
Ruffnut screamed as one of the men buried a dagger into her thigh.  
A large X was carved into the skin, just above her knee.  
A black dragon pounced onto one of the men, roaring into his face. The other men froze at the sight of it, scrambling to get away. All except the man towering above Astrid, hellbent on finishing his dirty task. A body slammed into him, knocking him off of her. Astrid didn't see who the person was, but prayed that it was one of her friends, crawling to Ruffnut. "Ruff." She rasped quietly, grabbing the taller girl's shoulders and shaking lightly. The girl gazed up at her. "Astrid. Did you kill the bastards?" The girl weazed. Astrid smiled weakly. "No. They ran. Come on, we're going home." She said. Another person rushed to them, pulling Ruffnut to his chest.  
_Tuffnut._  
"Ruff, we're gonna take you home, fix you up. Ok? And then everything is going to go back to normal. I'm never leaving your side again." He cried into sister's shoulder. Ruffnut smiled sadly. "Good. I don't ever want you to." Astrid looked about, needing someone to comfort her. Tuffnut was her friend, but she needed someone else. The one person who could comfort her.  
_Hiccup._  
But he was nowhere to be seen. Even the black dragon, who she had assumed had been Toothless, was gone. Barf and Belch were lovingly nuzzling their female rider, glad to see her again. Hadn't Hiccup come for her?  
"Tuff, did you come alone?" She asked, her voice hollow and hoarse.  
"No." Was the reply. "But-" She paused. Two bodies, tangled and intertwined with each other, rolled into the clearing. She smiled, happy for the first time since they had come upon the clearing.  
_Hiccup._  
He had a look of rage and determination on his face, along with pain.  
The man writhed beneath him, trying to gain dominance. Hiccup glared down at him. "How could you do something so horrible to someone? Someone who never did anything to you?!" He snapped. "She was askin' for it. A slut like her. Needed to be reminded of who's in charge." The man spit back. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't bring you to the Chief." Hiccup growled. "Stoick the Vast ain't gonna care about anything a runt like you says. You're not even a Viking-" "I'm his son." Hiccup glared. Astrid was surprised, slightly. He hated having to play the 'I'm the son of the Chief' card. The man grew silent. "The Dragon Whisperer?" He asked in astonishment. "The Dragon Trainer." Hiccup corrected. "But a whore like her ain't no good to you. Royalty. She's just a shield maiden. I'm sure you already have yourself a fine wife-" "Astrid. She's not a... she's my girlfriend. And a marriage contract is already in place, meaning you harmed royalty. The Berserkers would be happy to take care of you. And your friends." Hiccup looked to Toothless, who approached from the shadows, his eyes slit.  
Tuffnut tied the man's wrists behind his back, pushing him against the tree with his 4 friends.  
Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid, his tears soaking into the the shredded fabric that had once been a shirt. He gave her his green tunic to wear, since her other clothing had been destroyed. "I'm so sorry, Astrid. I s-shouldn't have let you go. I should have gone flying with you. Gods, I'm so sorry." He told her. "It's ok, Hiccup. You saved me. If you hadn't come, they would still be... Thank you. I love you." Astrid said. He nodded. "No, don't thank me. I'm just glad that you're ok, for the most part. I love you too, Astrid." He said, signaling for Toothless to take flight.

Yes. I broke my no-smut promise. But it, again, was requested. It's dark, and I, being for the most part an inexperienced writer, am not the best at writing that type of story. Anyway, if I get a minimum of **7 reviews**, I'll consider continuing this story. No promises, but it's likely. But, there is a likely chance that it will be continued anyway.  
Hope you enjoyed,  
_Shadowgirl996_


End file.
